This invention relates to a small electrophotographic copying machine which is portable, small in size and weight and low in manufacturing cost.
In order to reduce the size, weight and manufacturing cost of a copying machine, the inventor has proposed a support for the originals used with a copying machine of the moving original, slit exposure type, which is made of a transparent film instead of a glass plate (Japanese Patent Application No. 138379/1981).
More, specifically, the inventor has proposed an original placement device for a copying machine having a slit type projection exposure system, which has an original support made of a transparent plastic film and which is laid, under tension, over a frame which is movable relative to an irradiated part of the original, and a plurality of original support holding members which are brought into contact with the plastic film at least near the irradiated part of the lower surface of the original support in order to hold the irradiated part of the original at the exposure position of the exposure system.